Hide and No Seek, please!
by A-Giant-Fan
Summary: Somebody asked me for a Killua X Retsu story, so here we go! When Retsu returns from the mansion to ask Killua for help, he takes her on a large scale run away from the Genei Ryodan, who wish to see the last puppet of Omakage gone for good. Can they escape from a such powerful foes? And why does Retsu want Gon to stay out of the picture? Rated T just in case.
1. Cat x And x Mouse

"_Thanks to you two, I can finally live."_

"Nooo!"

Killua sat up in horror, his black tank sticking to his pale body from sweat. He wiped his white hair out of his steely blue eyes, and looked around. After the situation with the Phantom Troupe, Omakage and Retsu, he and Gon had said goodbye to Leorio and Kurapika.

Now, he and Gon were sharing a hotel room close to the mansion where Omakage had been hiding out with his puppets. He glanced at the other small bed in their tidy room to see Gon sleeping the wrong way, his feet resting on the pillow and his head sliding off the end.

The day had gone by so fast. They had retrieved Kurapika's eyes and taken down both the Pairo and Illumi puppets. He shivered at the thought of his eyeless brother.

He couldn't stop thinking about Retsu, though. He had found her mighty annoying at first, trying to take away Gon, but in the end, only when she was burning up from her sacrifice of killing her own brother for them, did he finally realize that she was one of his few friends, and she was gone.

"...Retsu."

_Ting._

A projectile hit the glass window beside Gon's bed. Killua couldn't see what it was, though. It had gone by too fast.

_Ting._

It was a small pebble. Someone was trying to get their attention. But was it a friend? Or foe? Killua stood up on his bed. He wasn't going to take any chances. He wasn't in the best mood, either.

_Smack!_

"...!" The last projectile had been no small pebble. It had been a doll.

A very familiar puppet doll.

"No way." Killua jumped over the space between the beds, past Gon, and landed in front of the window before pushing it open and looking down.

"...Retsu?!"

The slightly singed blonde hair held up by a tight red headband, torn red Lolita dress and leggings, missing shoes and vacant eye sockets meant only one thing.

"...Hi there," Retsu spoke softly as she smiled, "long time no see, Killua."

"Retsu!" Killua jumped out the window and landed in front of her. He picked up her puppet doll and handed it to her. "You...survived?"

Retsu glanced at her clothing. "It was close, but I managed to escape. Thanks to you, I'm going to start living. Omakage can't hold me back now."

"How did you find us? What happened? Where Omakage's body?" Killua had so many questions that tumbled out until Retsu shut him up by placing a finger on his lips.

"I don't know everything. All I remember is a group of people searching through the mansion for his body, giving me the chance to escape through the back. I found you guys by...well," she shrugged, "I sort of sensed you. That's what friends do, right?"

Killua nodded. "Yeah...wait, what people?"

Retsu's smile faded, and she hugged her doll. "It was those people who came after Omakage had died in my arms. They wanted to make sure he was dead...Killua, I'm sorry," she looked at him sadly, the black in her eyes darkening, "they're trying to find me. I didn't know where else to go."

_The Genei Ryodan! _Killua had to clench his fists to stop him from punching something. _Do they ever give up?! _"You make the right choice, Retsu. Me and Gon will-"

"No!" Retsu shook her head. "Not Gon. I mean..."

Killua arched an eyebrow. "Why not? Gon's your friend, too...he's been a much better friend than I have."

Retsu sighed. "You're my friend, too, Killua. Sure, you're hot-tempered, and much more stubborn, but...well, let's just let Gon sleep, okay? I don't want to put him in danger, you know?"

Killua smiled. "I know. Gon's my best friend, and he's always sticking up for others. Sometimes he acts before thinking...okay, almost all the time." They both laughed. "...He saved me, Retsu. We can trust him."

"I know that, but-"

"Maybe over here?"

Killua froze. _That voice...it's the girl from the arm-wrestling match against Gon, I just know it! They've found us!_

Grabbing Retsu's hand, Killua raced off with her in tow, dragging them through dark alleyways and near empty streets, until they were right across from the shop where they had bought Retsu's dress. They ducked into the alleyway where he and Gon had spoken, and hid behind the dumpster.

"Killua," Retsu whispered, "what's going on?"

"Shh," he replied, "it's the Genei Ryodan."

"Who?"

"Those people trying to find you."

Footsteps. Killua peeked out from behind the dumpster to find two shadows walking into the moon's light. He had been right, the strong girl with glasses had been following them, along with the tall blonde guy with the funny cat phone.

"Are you sure she's here?" The girl looked around. "I don't see her."

"She couldn't have gotten far," the boy sighed and held up his pinky, "Machi's string has me connected to her dress, and it points in this direction."

_A string. Could he be talking about some sort of nen ability? I don't see a string! _Examining Retsu's dress, he saw nothing... "Of course!" Using _Gyo_, Killua scanned the collar of the dress, and picked out a tiny needle.

"What's wrong, Killua?" Retsu watched as he threw the needle away. "Were you holding something?"

"Never mind," he warned, "I have to get you out of here before they find us."

The girl with glasses tugged at the string. "Hey, it's come loose. I think you lost her, Shalnark."

Shalnark untied the string and dropped it to the ground. "Well that's no good. We don't have a lead now."

"Should we call in?"

_Caw, caw!_

Killua glanced up to find a small raven glaring at them. It spread its wings, and flew over the head of Shalnark and towards them before landing on the dumpster.

_What's it doing?! Is it being manipulated?!_

"Killua." He turned to find Retsu pointing at a bag of seeds someone had left in the back corner of the alleyway.

_Idiot! I should have found a better place to hide!_

The raven cawed again and again. It then flew out and landed on Retsu's head, pecking at her to feed it.

"Oi!" Killua hissed. "Get away, you stupid bird brain!"

The bird hissed back, and landed on the ground in front of the seeds, Retsu sighing. "Thanks, Killua...ah!"

_What? _He went to hush her when he heard a deep creaking sound. Slowing turning around, he gasped as the dumpster was lifted into the air in front of them, Shalnark holding it on the other end, smiling at them.

"I found her, Shizuku! I told you she was here...and look, it's the kid from Yorknew, too!"

_We've been found!_


	2. An x Alert x Safety

"Oh? Why is he here?" Shizuku stood beside Shalnark, who was still holding the dumpster, and crossed her arms. "Do we kill him, too?"

Shalnark shook his head. "Danchou still has the chain that Kurapika left, remember? If he ever found out his friend was dead, we'd be the first to blame, and he could easily kill Danchou."

Killua held his arm out in front of Retsu. "I won't let you kill her!" They both stood and backed up. "Omakage is dead and won't bother anyone anymore, so leave!"

Shalnark smiled. "We can't just let one of his puppets run around. Who knows what she'll do?"

"I won't do anything!" Retsu stepped out in front of Killua. "Please, have a heart! I won't be of any trouble, so let me and Killua go!"

Shizuku tilted her head. "I don't know how far a young girl with no eyes can go."

"Forget it, Retsu," Killua snarled, "the Genei Ryodan members don't have hearts. All they care about are their own."

Shalnark laughed. "You've got that right. So, either the you leave now, Killua, or watch us kill the girl. Your choice."

Killua pondered his comment. "...YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR FRICKIN' MIND!"

With the split second of confusion from his outburst, Killua lifted Retsu into a bridal position and scaled the building walls, landing on the flat roof. "We have to escape before they-?!"

A large shadow appeared over head. Killua quickly turned to find the dumpster in the air, flying towards them. "Gah!"

He jumped out of the way as it smashed onto the roof, the contents scattered everywhere. "That was too close," he murmured, "let's go!" He dashed off and jumped from roof to roof.

"Killua," Retsu spoke in fear after a few seconds, "I can see them!"

He risked a glanced over his shoulder to find that Retsu was right. Shizuku was hot on their trail, holding a blue vacuum with googly eyes.

_Where's Shalnark?! _He had not time to worry about that. Speeding up, he burst forth, dodging chimneys and wild birds. After a moment of running, he jumped down an alleyway just as Shizuku flew over the gap.

_If we hadn't landed down here, she would've caught us and killed Retsu for sure!_

"Killua," Retsu pointed to a wooden door in front of them, "in there!"

Killua kicked the door open and slammed it behind them with his foot. They were inside a small storage room, crowded with stage costumes and props. "This building must be a theatre. We'll hide in here and plan our next move."

"Okay...Killua?"

"Yeah, Retsu?"

"You're still carrying me."

"O-oh!" He gently placed her on the ground, where she rested her doll against a cardboard box and looked around. "Wow...look at all these beautiful dresses!" She picked up a light blue Lolita dress much like her red one, with frilled laces and petite white bows. "It's gorgeous – and look, it comes with a small bow for you hair!"

"You might as well pick a new outfit," Killua said, "it could be a hazard if you wear torn clothes. They could catch on something."

"You're right," She smirked, "well? Turn around while I put it on. Oh! It even has white dress shoes and leggings!"

Killua faced the doorway. If either of the Genei Ryodan members showed up, he would be able to sense their _nen_ and take Retsu through another exit...if there was another exit.

_I wish Gon was here. Two heads would be better than one in this case. _"Are you dressed yet?"

"Sheesh, you're impatient. I'm still getting changed."

"We're being hunted by killers who want to get rid of you! Of course I'm impatient!"

"Alright, alright, I'm almost done...there!"

"Great, now let's-" He turned to her and gawked. The pale blue Lolita dress reached to her knees, with puffed sleeves and low collar line. Her hair was in a ponytail kept together by the bow decorated elastic, and her shoes gleamed while her leggings glowed against her pale skin. It may have been dark except for the thin moonlight reaching through a small window, but Killua found Retsu's dress shining. "Wow...uh," he coughed into his arm, "well, took you long enough."

Retsu huffed. "Same as always, I see." She picked up her doll and smiled. "That's good, really. I was hoping you wouldn't change after I had burned up."

"...Why?"

Retsu glanced at him. "Why what?"

Killua moaned. "Why did you kill Omakage? I was just about to. You could have escaped...you could have...maybe..." _Could she have kept up with him and Gon? Would that have ever worked out?_

Retsu's smiled shrunk. "You had done enough for me, Killua. In the end, I had to be the one to finish him – he was my bother, after all. If anyone else had done it, it wouldn't have meant as much...and..."

Slowly she walked up to Killua.

"What are you-?!"

Standing on her toes, Retsu reached up and kissed Killua on the lips. They fell against the door, mainly from Killua's utter shock. _What's happening?...Is she...kissing me? How...what do I do?!_

After a moment of silence, Retsu fell back. "...I didn't want to place such a burden on you, Killua. I know how much pain killing brings to you."

Killua didn't respond. He couldn't respond. What could he say? He had never been kissed before, not by anyone other than his overprotective mother. "...Um."

She frowned. "What? I kiss you and all you can say is "Um"?" She turned and crossed her arms over her doll. "I thought it'd mean more to you than that. I...," She looked down at the ground, "I've never had friends. And I've certainly never met anyone like you, Killua."

_Even I could figure that much out. _"Yeah, well, you didn't have to break my cool, okay?" He crossed his arms as well. "Warn a guy next time."

Another moment of silence. Killua gazed at Retsu, who's back was turned to him. "..."

_Should I? Would it make a difference?..._

Carefully, he stepped towards her. _...I'm never gonna live this down, but... _In one swift move she spun her around by force and kissed her on the nose hard.

"Ow!" She rubbed her nose with her free hand. "That hurt, silly!"

Killua blushed from embarrassment. _Oh, man, that was humiliating! My cheeks are going hot!_

"...But thank you."

Killua realized that Retsu was blushing, too. "...No problem."

"They're in there, Shalnark."

_Dangit, they've found us! _He knew it wouldn't take long. "Retsu, hide behind the boxes. I'll deal with the Genei Ryodan."

"Killua, no!" Retsu grabbed his arm and embraced him. "Please, they'll kill you!"

"I won't let them hurt you, Retsu," Killua guided her over behind the boxes, "I promise."

She hugged her doll tightly. "I know. But what about you?"

"That won't kill me, remember? And no amount of torture will get me to reveal where you are."

Walking towards the door, he cautiously opened it a few inches. _...No one's here. Where did they go?_

Slipping out into the open, he looked around. "I swore I heard them."

"You probably did. I was too loud."

He turned on his heels to find Shizuku standing beside him. _It's was a trap!_

One swing from her vacuum shot Killua back – straight into Shalnark's grip. "No!" He struggled to break free, but Shalnark was stronger than him. "Stop it! Leave us alone!"

"Sorry," Shalnark chuckled, "you might get to live to see another day, but for your puppet friend, it's over. Shizuku?"

Nodding, She stepped into the storage room and closed the door behind her.

"Retsu! NO!"


	3. Going x Going x Gon

"Stop it!" Killua squirmed in Shalnark's grip. "Leave her alone! She isn't a threat to anyone!"

"I'm afraid that isn't good enough," Shalnark replied, "Phinks wants to rid the world of anything Omakage left behind, and that includes your friend."

Killua didn't know what to do. Any second now and Shizuku would wipe the floor with Retsu! _I have to save her!_

"What'll it take to save her?!" He pleaded with Shalnark. "I'll do anything! Anything!"

Shalnark chuckled. "You sure are desperate. You know she isn't even real anymore, right? She's a puppet, and she'll die a puppet. It'll probably be better for her if she were to die. How crazy would you have to be to live your entire life as a doll?"

Killua's gaze fell to the ground. "...I know what it's like to live as a puppet. It's painful, I know, but...if you have friends, you don't have to be a puppet!"

"You're a human, she's a doll. Big difference." Shalnark sighed. "Trust me – you know how creepy it was having to destroy the old puppet of myself?"

"I don't care," Killua slammed his shoes down hard on Shalnark's foot, "but you're not going to take Retsu away from me again!"

"Ow!" Shalnark yelped. "Hey, behave!" He glanced at the door. "Are you done yet, Shizuku?"

"...What did I come in here for again?"

He sighed. "Find and eliminate the blonde girl. She could be hiding anywhere. Tell her if she doesn't show herself, her friend will get it."

"She won't believe you," Killua reminded him, "You told Shizuku in front of Retsu that I can't die, remember?"

"You may not be able to die," Shalnark smirked, "but it doesn't mean we can't break a few bones – that's what Phinks told me, anyways."

_This guy can't even think for himself! How far can Chrollo's control go?_

"Hurry up, Shizuku, or they'll send Feitan out after us."

_Crack._

Killua looked around. Someone was moving in the shadows.

_Too late – he's here._

Shalnark's grip tensed on Killua's arms. _Why does he seemed worried? It's one of them, isn't it?...Unless..._

"Who's there?" Shalnark smiled. "Come out, and I'll go easy on you. One move against me and I break his arm."

Shifting sounds echoed in the darkness. Shalnark surrounded himself with nen, ready for an oncoming attack. Killua could tell right away that he was definitely strong enough to hold his own against the best. He could also tell that he was tense.

_He doesn't know who his opponent is – he can't attack! That's his weakness! He needs to know who's he fighting before planning a strategy! As long as whoever was sneaking up on them hides their identity-_

"I'm Gon Freecss, and I'm going to stop you!"

_MORON!_

Shalnark laughed. "You're that other kid from Yorknew, right? And you're related to Ging Freecss? That explains a lot. Come out from the shadows and You two can leave – without the girl."

"I don't think so!"

Before Killua could sense it, Gon jumped onto Shalnark's back and began to choke him, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Killua and Retsu are coming with me!"

"Hey!" Shalnark held Killua with one arm while using the other to try and pry Gon off. "Don't think that taking me down will be that easy!"

"I'm not thinking at all!" Gon bit Shalnark's hand and clamped down, but it didn't do anything. Shalnark's _nen_ protected him from normal attacks.

Shizuku opened the door. "I can't find her-huh?"

Killua ripped free from Shalnark's grip and raced past Shizuku. "Retsu! Where are you?!"

"Killua!" Retsu ran out from behind a tall tree prop and hugged him, shaking and sobbing. "She was so close! I thought I was going to be killed! She even broke my doll!"

Killua held her shoulders. "It's okay – they won't touch you."

_Smash!_

"Guh!" Killua was rammed back into a pile of crates as Gon was flung into him, both crashing to the ground, covered in boxes.

Pushing a box from above his head, Killua saw Shalnark enter the storage room. "That'll take care of you."

Gon popped up next to Killua. "I'm not done yet! When I didn't see Killua anywhere, I knew something was up!" He smiled at Killua. "You've gotta wake me up next time!"

"Gon," Retsu sighed with relief, "I'm so sorry I didn't wake you, too. If you hadn't come, Killua could have..."

Gon gazed at Retsu. "...Retsu?! You're ALIVE?!"

_Ring, ring, ring!_

Everyone went silent.

_Ring, ring, ring._

Shalnark reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cat phone. Pressing it on, he placed it to his ear. "Hello? Oh, Phinks – yeah, we're just about to kill her, we've just had a slight...setback...sure, I know where it is...she does, too...okay, fine, I'll catch up."

Hanging up, he put his phone back and turned to Shizuku. "We're meeting at the airport. Go on ahead and let them know I'm coming. I'll finish up here."

Shizuku shrugged, and her vacuum vanished. Jumping up to the roofs, Killua could hear her zip off to the port.

"Now to deal with you," he turned back to Retsu.

"You just made a big mistake," Killua stood up.

"There's one of you and two of us," Gon rose up beside him, "let's go, Killua!"

Together they jumped at Shalnark, Retsu ducking down to avoid the attack.

"I don't think so!" Reaching his hands out Shalnark grabbed Killua and Gon by their necks, dangling them above the floor by a foot. "You can't expect to take me down head on, do you?"

Gon kicked Shalnark in the knee, but it left nothing but a slight scuff mark. "You won't...hurt Retsu. She's...our friend!"

"Retsu," Killua gagged, "run!"

"Nope!" With great force, Shalnark threw Killua and Gon outside where they smashed into the wall and fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"No!" Retsu ran towards them, but Shalnark scooped her up and walked outside, carrying her at his side.

"We'd better head off and meet the others." He grinned."Say bye to your friends!" Bending his knees, he leaped onto the roofs and disappeared.

"Killua!" Retsu cried out. "Killua! Gon!"

"...Gon," Killua rubbed his neck, "you alright?"

"Yeah," Gon answered, "I'm fine. You?"

"I'll live..." Angry at himself, he hit the wall with his fist, leaving an indent. "This is my fault! If I had thought it out farther, Retsu would have never..."

"Killua."

Killua looked up into Gon's reassuring eyes. "Killua, this isn't your fault. You did all you could to save her, and this isn't over yet."

Feeling a new strength burst forward, Killua smirked. "Right. Let's catch up before Shalnark meets up with the other members, or it'll be over!"


	4. The x Confession x Game

"To the rooftops!" Killua dashed up the walls, Gon close behind him. They sped up, and Killua glanced around. "Where was the airport again?"

Gon sniffed the air. "I smell strawberry shampoo!"

"So?! How is that going to help us?"

"Before I left the hotel room, I stepped in some spilled shampoo – and then I kicked Shalnark, remember? He has strawberry residue on his knee! I can track him!"

Killua grinned. "Great! Lead the way!"

Gon took off to the left, Killua on his tail.

_I promise you, Retsu, I won't let them kill you! You have to live!_

After a few minutes of running in the cold darkness of night, Killua spotted something ahead, farther off in front of them. "It's Shalnark and Retsu! They're almost at the airport!"

Gon stopped and picked up a large chunk of rooftop. "I don't think so!" Leaning back, he threw the chunk with great strength, and Killua saw it crash down, right beside Where Shalnark was. The Genei Ryodan member ceased movement and turned back.

"You did it!" Killua ran off to confront him. "Retsu! Retsu!"

Soon he could clearly see Shalnark's smiling face. "You guys don't give up easily, do you?" At his side, Retsu kicked and hit him. "Please let me go! Killua!"

Killua left about ten feet between him and the Spider, Gon at his side. Both of them shrouded themselves in _nen_, ready for an attack. "Retsu is coming with us. NOW."

Sighing, Shalnark looked over his shoulder towards the airport. "Feitan had wanted me to bring the girl so he could torture information out of her, but I guess I have no choice now." He stood Retsu up in front of him, and placed his hand on her head, the other on her shoulder.

"I'll just twist her neck until it pops off."

Retsu's black eyes widened in fear. "No!"

"Stop!" Killua held his hands out in defence. "You can't kill her!"

Gon agreed. "She's our friend!"

Shalnark, however, shook his head. "You and your friends have an unnaturally bad habit of getting in the Spider's way. If you don't comply, I'll have no choice but to kill you."

"You can't kill us! What about Danchou, or what Kurapika said about leaving us alone?"

"I know what Kurapika said, and I know about Danchou's situation," Shalnark replied, "it can't stop me from killing you, can it?"

"Chrollo could die!"

Shalnark grinned. "Then we'll find a new leader. So long as the Spider lives on, we'll keep replacing the head. Sure, it'd be great if Danchou came back – he's a lot of fun – but if this keeps happening, us running into you, his time is limited."

_These guys...are truly insane!_

"Now," Shalnark twisted Retsu's head to one side, "I'm going to be late, so let's finish this."

"Killua," Retsu cried out, "please!"

Killua didn't know what to say, what to do. _How do I save her? Should I stall for time? Would that help any? Can we beat him? How close are the other members? What if it doesn't work?_

_...What if she dies because of me again?_

"I LOVE HER!"

Shalnark froze. "...What?"

Killua felt his cheeks flush with warmth. "...I do."

Someone pat his shoulder. Taking a look at Gon, he saw his best friend smile and give him the thumbs up. "Way to go!"

_There, I said it. I'm so sorry to embarrass you, Retsu, having someone like me admit feelings for you, but...no more hiding. _"I know I shouldn't be saying this. I was the one who hurt her from the very beginning, but...it's the truth."

Shalnark couldn't seem to comprehend it. "...She's...a doll. She isn't real – I don't think it's healthy to fall in love with something that isn't alive."

"Killua."

All three turned to see Retsu's brightening expression, staring down at the dark red roof they stood on.

"Thank you so much." Tears began to fall down her cheeks. "This entire night, I've been asking you to save me – all so that I could save you."

Killua gawked. "W-what?"

"You're always acting as if you're alone. Gon, Leorio, Kurapika – they're your friends. You don't need to keep silent anymore. I do love you, no matter who you are, but I want you to be happy." She closed her eyes, and when they opened, Killua sensed a great force. _Retsu...could you have...your own nen ability?_

"Now it's my turn to fight. I'll be the one protecting you two."

Killua felt a surge of energy. "Retsu?" _What are you planning, Retsu?_

Fast as lighting she grabbed Shalnark's wrists. He swatted them away, allowing Retsu to break free and run over to Killua, hugging him. Turning her head, she stuck her tongue out.

"_Puppet Tag: Survival by Sight!_"

Silence. Shalnark looked around before snickering. "I think your little game isn't working out as you thought it would."

"Patience," Retsu smiled, "they're almost here."

"Who?" Shalnark rubbed his eyes. "There's no one coming...ouch!" He let his hands drop. "My eyes...why are they suddenly so sore?" He glanced up at the trio, and Gon gasped.

"Your eyes...they're gone!"

"What?" Shalnark blinked, his sockets empty. "No they're not. I think I'd notice if I didn't have any eyes. Besides, I can still feel them."

"Don't worry, Gon," Retsu answered, "he still has them. They're just not in his head right now."

"What?"

"My ability is simple." She released Killua and took a heroic stance. "I have the power to control other people's _nen_, and use them as my own puppets! I already know his name, and since I've come in contact with him, the price has been paid!"

Shalnark frowned. "My _nen_? How can you control-?!"

His knees buckled, and he fell to the ground, covering his eyes. "Ah-ah! Why...are my eyes...why are they burning?!"

Retsu chuckled. "My plan is working." Winking, she formed her fingers into peace signs. "Tag! You're it!"


	5. COMMAND x NOW x INICIATED

"What did you...do?!" Shalnark gasped in pain. "I...I can't stand!"

Retsu smirked. "You're my puppet now, and with this power, no one can stand in our way!"

Killua snorted. "Cliche, much. How about you wring your hands, too?"

Gon couldn't stop from gawking. "Retsu, your power is...taking down a member of the Genei Ryodan! That's amazing!"

"Wait," Retsu cut in, "there's more."

Shalnark glanced up at them with his eyeless sockets. "More?...No, wait...who?!...S-stop! This is my body...you can't...you can't..."

Without another complaint, Shalnark's body went limp, and he fell on his face, motionless. Gon slowly and cautiously snuck over beside him and kicked his ribs. "...You didn't kill him, did you, Retsu? He doesn't seem to be-"

"**34%...56%...78%...100% ONLINE**."

Gon jumped back. "W-whoa!"

Glowing a bright gold colour, Shalnark's body stood up, still without any eyes. "**AUTOPILOT ACTIVATED. AWAITING COMMAND.**" As he spoke, the aura around him shrunk to his back, where a strange, spirit like being appeared, connected to his spine. It was made entirely of _nen_, but had the ghostly appearance of the Spider member, with spiky golden hair and bright yellow eyes.

Reaching out two arms, the _nen_ being wrapped them around Shalnark's arms, and loomed over him. "**AWAITING COMMAND.**"

Retsu sighed. "Gon, I told you I had him under my control, didn't I? There's no need to worry – he's my puppet now. Breathe easy."

"So...this is his _nen_, under your control," Killua examined the situation, "meaning that he's our weapon against the remaining members?"

"Exactly, Killua. Isn't it great?"

"...Yeah, it is." _She's controlling real people like puppets...a lot like Omakage..._He put the thought out of his mind. _No way would Retsu ever be like Omakage!...I just know it._

"**AWAITING COMMAND.**"

Gon's shock faded. "Well, we do control him, but I don't know how helpful he'll be. The Genei Ryodan doesn't really show weakness, even when one of their own is a hostage. They're way strong, and we aren't holding their leader, we're holding...him. Besides, he isn't that strong."

"But you two were being beaten to a pulp!"

"Yeah, but we weren't really trying."

Retsu crossed her arms. "You weren't REALLY trying to save me?"

Killua rolled his eyes. "He's half right. We were trying to save you, but not with force. Sure, he took you, but we weren't really trying to use much strength in fighting and defence, in case you got hurt. In all honestly, he's probably more of an informant than a fighter."

Retsu pouted. "I can hold my own. I was only trying to get you to trust Gon and me more."

"And you did. It's a win-win situation."

"...Yeah." She stepped closer to him. "I know."

"...Should I leave you two alone up here?"

"G-Gon! Don't say things like that, it's embarrassing! Baka!"

Retsu giggled. "You two are so funny."

"**AWAITING COMMAND.**"

"Ah," Retsu gestured to Shalnark, "now, let's get this show started!" She skipped over to him, where the Autopilot leaned closer to her face. "**AWAITING COMMAND.**"

"Why does his nen have a girl voice? It sounds like an operator for the phone."

"Not helping, Killua." Retsu grinned. "Autopilot, I'd like you to capture the next Genei Ryodan member that comes our way, got it? Protect us at all costs."

The Autopilot scanned Retsu. "**...COMMAND ACCEPTED. CAPTURE GENEI RYODAN MEMBER AT ALL COSTS.**"

"Shalnark?"

Retsu ran back beside Killua as Gon stood his ground. Autopilot turned Shalnark's body around, facing the airport.

Someone was coming to meet them. "I hope this works, Retsu," Killua held her arms, "or we're screwed."

A shadow flew up into the air, and landed before them.

Gon moaned. "It's you – Phinks."

Phinks cocked an eyebrow. "What's going on here?...Oh, it's you kids, and the puppet girl, too. Why aren't you dead?" He glanced at Shalnark and his eyes widened in curiosity. "...What the heck happened to you? Where are your eyes? What's that thing on your back?"

Autopilot glared at Phinks. "**COMMAND ACTIVATED. CAPTURE GENEI RYODAN MEMBER AT ALL COSTS. PHINKS TARGETTED. RETRIEVING TARGET.**"

Willing his body to move, Autopilot shot Shalnark at Phinks, where he hit him in the gut. Phinks took a small step back. "Oi, Shalnark! What do you think you're doing? Snap out of it!" He caught sight of Retsu smiling. "You did this, didn't you? Like brother, like twisted fake sister!"

Killua felt his _nen_ spike. "She's nothing like Omakage! And don't you dare call her fake!"

Autopilot took shot after shot at Phinks, but the Spider dodged them all easily. "If you wanted to turn us against one another you could have at least chosen someone who has better fighting skills that Shal. Our strength is vastly different."

As Autopilot took another shot, Phinks zipped behind him and pinned Shalnark's arms behind his back, holding him steady. "Nice try, but it's over."

"I don't think so." Retsu whistled to Autopilot. "Capture the Genei Ryodan member at all costs!"

"**COMMAND IN PROGRESS.**" Autopilot turned its floating body around and grabbed Phinks' shoulder. "**AT ALL COSTS.**"

Phinks growled at it. "Let go, you stupid yellow vapour."

Autopilot ignored him. "**INQUIRING INTO SHLANARK'S MEMORY DATABSE FOR APPROPRIATE RESPONSE – QUOTE ON QUOTE, "MAKE ME" INICIATED.**"

"Don't make smart remarks when you sound like an emotionless zombified woman!"

"It doesn't matter!" Retsu dashed over and touched Phinks' arm. "_Puppet Tag: Survival by Sight!_"

Phinks swatted her away. "Back off, and don't go-huh?" He rubbed at his eyes, releasing Autopilot. "Hey, what's the big idea? You spray pepper in my eyes or something?"

Gon pumped his fist. "Yes! We got Phinks on our side!"

Killua stuck his hands in his pockets. "This just seems too easy."

"Maybe because it is."

Before he could turn around, Killua felt someone throw him to the ground, where they held him down by his head and arms. "What?!"

"Killua!" Retsu took a step towards him, but was stopped by Shizuku, who grabbed her hair.

As Gon went to offence, Feitan pinned his arms on his back. "You kids annoying. Should have run away with chance."

Killua couldn't move his neck. "Let go!"

From the side of his vision, he saw strands of long black hair. _I-Illumi?!...No...Nobunaga._

"Well, what do we have here," Nobunaga cackled, "a couple of cockroaches, impossible to kill. Let's have a little chat, shall we?"


	6. A x Twisted x Fantasy

"What do you think you're doing?"

Killua didn't answer Nobunaga's question. He kept silent.

"Didn't I tell you not to mess with Omakage? He's our mess to clean up."

"Retsu isn't Omakage," Gon snapped, "so leave her out of it!"

"She's his biggest success, one which we can't have walking around. It's too dangerous."

Retsu stuck her tongue out. "We've already won."

"Not really."

Machi walked out from behind Shizuku. "Taking control of Shalnark was impressive, but it won't fare too well against any of us. He's not the strongest fighter."

Retsu smirked. "What about Phinks?"

"What about him? He's not under your-"

In mere seconds, Machi spit out blood.

"Guh?!"

Phinks had punched her hard in the gut. She fell to one knee. "H-how?" Glancing up, she saw a strange aura being, nearly transparent, controlling Phinks' eyeless body from behind him. "Great, now we have to deal with him, too."

Shalnark swung at Shizuku, who jumped out of the way, releasing Retsu. "What do we do now, Nobunaga?"

Feitan snickered. "We kill her, simple. Cut out tongue first, then rip arms off."

"No you won't!"

Nobunaga looked down at Killua. "Oh, so you finally speak, huh? All for the sake of one puppet. Pitiful." He grabbed Killua's ear. "Don't go getting attached to it. She's nothing more than a puppet. The girl you thought you knew is long dead. This was never Retsu – she was killed by Omakage years ago. Let her go."

"You're lying! She's much more than a puppet! She's a real person, with a real soul and a real chance at a real life ahead, and I won't let you take her away!"

"She's using you to free herself. Stop this idiotic act before it's too late. Look beyond this stupid fantasy you're clinging to."

Phinks swung at Shizuku.

"Nobunaga?"

"Knock the imbecile out. We'll deal with it later."

"And what about Shalnark?"

"I got it."

A deep voice came from behind Machi, who stood and wiped the blood off her face. As Shalnark went to jump and attack her from above, Franklin reached out and grabbed both him and Autopilot. Shalnark struggled, but he couldn't move, and Autopilot shook without any success.

"That's enough, Shal." Franklin glared at Retsu. "Stop this, or I will shoot you down."

Retsu stood her ground. "I'm not going to stop until you're all defeated!"

"About time, Franklin," Nobunaga cackled, "now hold him steady until we can grab Phinks. Then we'll get the puppet to fix them and end this quickly."

"No."

Killua managed to hold his head up to see Retsu's hair fall out of its ponytail and cover her eyes. She clenched her fists until they were as white as her dress.

_Retsu?_

"No." She repeated herself. "This is taking too long." She raised her head and snapped her fingers.

"_Puppet Tag Supreme Battle: All or Nothing Fire Round!_"

"Hm?"

Killua glanced behind him to see Nobunaga rub at his eyes.

_What? Retsu didn't touch Nobunaga!_

"Ouch," He turned back to see Shizuku take off her glasses, "why do my eyes hurt?"

Machi shook her head a bit. "I-I don't know. What did you do, puppet girl?"

Killua couldn't believe it. As Nobunaga loosened his grip, he stood up and ran over to Retsu, followed by Gon as Feitan blinked hard, trying to get something out of his eyes.

"Retsu, what's happening? You don't know all their names, and you haven't come in contact with most of them. How is your power working?"

Retsu placed her finger over his lips. "Don't worry about it right now, Killua...but thank you for caring. I know it's strange, but my power is special."

_So she's a specialist that can control other people – but how? Through the air? Some form of mind manipulation?_

"Whoa," Gon turned Killua's head around forcefully, "look."

Killua could see why Gon was so shocked. One by one the Genei Ryodan members fell to their knees, their eyes vanishing and their aura taking over. Shalnark's body was freed and Phinks sneered as the entire group was taken under Retsu's control.

"...Killua, Retsu...she controls the entire Genei Ryodan now."

The Genei Ryodan stood perfectly still, awaiting their next commands.

"There, Killua," Retsu hugged him, "now we won't be bothered anymore."

"This is great!" Gon high-fived Retsu. "Wait until Kurapika and Leorio hear about this!"

"How about that creepy guy I heard during the battle with my brother? Uh...Hisoka?"

"Oh, yeah, he'll need to know, too! And their leader – he's gonna flip!"

"Are there any more?"

"I think so, but not too many. Besides, with your power, they'll be as good as beat!"

"That's the spirit, Gon!"

_Wait...this isn't right._

Killua examined the faces of the murderers. Each of them was simplistic, plain.

_There's something wrong here. _"Retsu, your powers...don't they have a huge price? I mean, you just took down over half of the Genei Ryodan with no sweat."

"I was sweating! I was so scared my teeth were trembling."

"Gon," Killua said to him, "what do you think?"

Gon thought back to what he had learned about _nen_. "...You might be onto something, Killua."

"I know I'm onto something, baka."

"Retsu, what's the price of your ability?"

Retsu didn't answer at first.

"...Retsu?"

"...You ask too many questions."

Gon didn't like the tone in her voice. "Retsu, is something wrong? Do you know the price of your ability yet? Didn't you plan it out? What's the problem?"

Retsu stared at Gon's feet. Killua wanted to comfort her and question her at the same time, but the movement behind him tore his attention away.

"They're moving."

The Genei Ryodan circled them, closing in with no escape.

"...Is there a problem, you ask?" Retsu jabbed Gon in the chest.

"Yes, there is. It's you."

Killua and Gon backed into one another. "What?"

"Genei Ryodan – kill Gon at all costs!"


	7. Nowhere x To x Run

The Genei Ryodan closed the circle around Gon and Killua, Retsu standing out of the way in the back.

"Genei Ryodan, kill Gon at all costs!" She gestured her hand towards them. "Now!"

_What's going on?! Why is this happening?! _Killua couldn't think straight. Retsu would never mean to hurt him or Gon in such a way, he just knew it! Yet he couldn't explain why she was sicking the Genei Ryodan at Gon like he was her enemy. _Something's going on, something we can't see!_

"Retsu," Gon tried to reason with her, "I know you're scared, but we can help you, I promise! If something's the matter, we'll deal with it together, okay? Just call off the Genei Ryodan, and we can help you!"

"No!" Retsu yelled back at him. "The only problem I have is you! You're in the way between me and Killua, and won't have you ruining what we've shared together! Once you're dead, we can live happily ever after!"

_WHAT?! S-she wants to LIVE with me?! _Killua didn't know whether to feel honoured or sick to the stomach.

_She really does love me...but on the other hand, she's going to kill Gon to get to me! I-I – this is why I never fall in love!_

"**COMMAND ACTIVATED," **Killua turned to find Autopilot increasing his _nen_, **"KILL GON AT ALL COSTS."**

_What do we do? We can't escape, there's no way, but we can't take them all on – they're too powerful, even when they're being controlled!...Where can we go?!_

He stepped back as Shizuku took one step closer when he noticed his foot slip. Glancing below them he saw that the roof shingles were bent and sinking.

_The roof...it's gonna collapse! With the right amount of pressure..._

"Gon," he whispered, "on the count of three, slam your foot down on the roof."

"What? Why?"

"Trust me, it's the only way to get out of this situation."

"...Alright."

Retsu smiled. "Don't worry, Killua, it'll all be over soon."

"Retsu," he replied, "I don't know what's happened to you. Maybe it has something to do with the Genei Ryodan, or your brother Omakage, but I'm going to help you if it's the last thing I do. Now," he raised his foot slightly,

"one, two, three!"

In unison he and Gon stomped their feet down, and the roof gave way. A large hole appeared underneath them, and they fell into a small bedroom stuffed with toys and pictures of families. They landed on a soft bed.

"You did it, Killua," Gon applauded, "but now what?"

"Quickly," Killua could hear Retsu up above, "after them!"

"RUN!" He dragged Gon out of the room and down a flight of stairs as the sound of crashing wood could be heard from upstairs. As they jumped off the last step Machi landed behind them and barely caught sight of them as they bolted out of the now busted front door.

Killua saw that the airport was right near them. "Back into town, we have to lose them in the buildings!"

They ran past the house as Phinks smashed through the front window, followed by Nobunaga and Feitan. "We need to find a way to separate us from them," he panted, "or they'll kill us both!" He looked around for an alleyway to turn into.

"There!" Gon pointed ahead of them to the left, where a big alleyway was becoming visible. Killua pushed him into the direction and they booked it farther into the darkness, Feitan on their heels with Phinks close behind.

_Now how do we lose them?!_

Turn after turn the alleyway went, guiding them through several buildings and apartments. Nothing seemed familiar to Killua. _Where are we? I don't recognize any of these establishments! Don't tell me we're lost, too!_

Another turn and Killua could see an opening back onto the roads and streets. "Let's hurry," he commented to Gon, "once in the open we can find another way to go."

_We'll also be in the open for an attack, but it's a chance we'll have to take._

"**SUB-MISSION ACCOMPLISHED - TARGET GON FOUND."**

Gon and Killua skid to a stop as Autopilot flew down in front of them, blocking the exit. **"MISSION ACTIVATED – KILL GON AT ALL COSTS."**

Soon Franklin and Machi were beside him, and before Killua could turn around, Feitan and the other two were blocking the back way.

They were trapped again. _No! We were so close!...We could have been so close._

"Out of way," Feitan said, "or we kill you, too."

_Now what?! I have to find a way to protect Gon from them, but fighting them isn't an option! Where can we run?!_

"Killua."

He turned to Gon. "Gon?"

"...," Gon grinned at him,

"Thanks."

He raised his foot up.

_What's he up to...? _Killua looked down at the pavement below them to see that he was standing right over a sewage plate.

"...! Wait, Gon, no!"

Too late. Gon slammed his heel down, and the plate flipped under Killua. He fell through the hole as the lid flipped back closed. In a flash he grabbed the metal ladder at his side. "W-whoa, that was close." He could hear the sewage water rushing along below him.

_Gon, what are you trying to do?! You can't take them alone, you know-...oh no._

Killua climbed up and tried to push the lid back up, but it wouldn't move. Someone was standing on top of it! "Hey, Gon, get off of it! Get down here, baka! You found an exit, we can-"

A scream interrupted his sentence. He could hear yelling and gasps of pain – all from Gon.

"GON! Gon, no!" Killua slammed his fists into the plate, but it only bent. "Gon! GON!"

It was then that he heard a loud crack, followed by a slumping mass hit the pavement.

"...G-Gon...?"

There was no answer. Killua sat on the ladder in shock, in horror.

"...No..."

As he sat in silence, he could feel someone step over the sewage plate – but he knew it wasn't his best friend. Not anymore.

"**MISSION ACCOMPLISHED – TARGET GON ELIMINATED."**


	8. The x Lovers x Trick

The sewage sloshed under his feet as he ran through ankle high sludge under the city. His mind was racing almost as fast as his heart, or as the tears running down his cheeks.

"_Thanks."_

Those were Gon's last words, if you didn't account for his screaming in agony. Killua couldn't do anything to save his best friend from his demise at the hands of the manipulated Genei Ryodan. All he could do was what he always did – run.

"I-I," he blabbed as he turned a corner, "I really did b-betray him."

Suddenly he tripped over a loose brick and fell to the ground. Getting to his knees he broke down, crying and screaming out Gon's name.

"GON! GON! GOOONNN!"

"Don't cry Killua," a sickly sweet voice came from behind him, "it's all over now."

He turned his head to find Retsu standing behind him, smiling and waving her hand at him. "It's going to be okay now. It's just you and me, with nothing in our way."

"..." He didn't know what to feel, how to feel, or who to feel for.

Until he remembered Gon's cries of pain.

"...No."

Retsu cocked an eyebrow. "What? What do you mean "no", Killua? Now it's just you and me."

"...No," he repeated, standing up and releasing an ominous amount of _nen_. He glared at her through his icy, assassin specialized eyes, and Retsu stepped back. "Killua? Y-you're scaring me."

"Why?" He asked simply.

"W-why what?"

"Why did you kill Gon?" He was having a hard time keeping his anger stowed away. _Something happened to Retsu, something to change her heart, but what? Figure it out, hurry!_

Retsu grinned. "He was in the way, silly!"

_No. NO!_

He lunged at Retsu, and threw her into the sewage water, her face barely floating atop of it while he held her down by her throat. He brought out the claws in his free hand over her face. "You liar! He was never in the way! Why did you do it?! Why did you kill him?!"

"P-please," she sputtered through dirty water, "K-Killua, you're hurting me!"

"I DON'T CARE!" He threw his sharp nails down at her face.

"Gon wouldn't want this!"

He froze, his nails scratching her forehead. Silence filled the air as the sound of water increased. "..."

She was right. Gon would never let him kill her. Slowly he laid back and released his grip, and Retsu sat up, holding her sore throat and gasping for breath. "...K-Killua, why?" She stared at him wide eyed. "Why did you hurt me? Don't you love me?"

Her words stung. "...I did once. I loved the old Retsu, who was willing to risk her life to help us – to help both me AND Gon. But you...you're different. You're not Retsu!" He shook his head. "You're...I don't want to know who you are!"

Retsu frowned, her eyes watery. She stood up, and in one swift move, slapped Killua across the face. "You wanted me back, and now you have me, so be happy!"

Killua felt his cheek go warm from the stinging sensation.

_She hit me._

His nails sharpened again.

_Retsu would never hit me._

He clenched his other fist.

_Omakage might slap me, though._

In his own swift move, he swiped across Retsu's stomach, slicing the front of her dress. She stumbled back, clutching her gut. "...K-Killua...w-why d-did y-you...?"

"You're not Retsu, are you?" Killua wiped his tears away. There was no need to cry – not yet. "You're Omakage, aren't you?" He stomped forward.

"None of this is real, is it?!"

Retsu looked up into Killua's eyes, and grinned – just like her brother. "You're good, Killua...too good, sometimes. I was so close, and yet you managed to figure it out. How?"

"You aren't like Retsu," he answered, "she's caring, and kind, and would never betray her friends. She also isn't strong enough to control the entire Genei Ryodan. I thought it was suspicious. Then I realized that you had to be behind it."

"Brilliant," Omakage's voice ran out through Retsu's mouth, "absolutely brilliant, wasn't it? I use Retsu to control you and kill you, then I would take your eyes. Next would be Gon, and then your two other friends, Kurapika and Leorio."

Killua felt like such a fool. "Any of it...was any of it real? Was anything that's happened tonight Retsu for real?!"

Omakage cackled. "Yes, actually. I had to draw you out onto the roof, where any outsiders couldn't see you, so Retsu was real up until then. After that, I took control."

"How?"

"My special ability, one not even the Genei Ryodan knows about."

The air around them began to waver, and Killua watched as the sewer walls shook and bent. "...What's going on?"

"You're breaking my _Reality Shift: Control of the World Around us_ ability," Omakage's voice was raspy, "an ability that I've been perfecting for years. You were my first test subject."

The walls shook and ripped apart, and Killua shut his eyes tight. _What's happening to the sewers?!_

"Killua! Killua!"

He opened his eyes again to find himself on top of the roofs where the Genei Ryodan were controlled by Retsu...or Omakage. Standing before him was a bloody, bruised and tired Omakage, holding Retsu in front of him, her hair loose down around her face and a knife to her throat.

Beside her was Gon, who was unconscious. "Gon!" Killua took a step towards his friend, thankful that he was alive, but Omakage intervened. "One more move, Killua, and," he slid the knife along Retsu's neck,

"I kill your lover."

Retsu sniffled and let a single tear run down her face. "I'm so sorry, Killua, I couldn't' stop him! Everything was a lie – everything except for me!"

"...It's okay, Retsu," Killua told her in a confident voice, "I don't blame you. Omakage?"

The puppeteer stared at the young boy. "Hm?"

Killua glared at him.

"You die tonight, this time by MY hands!"


	9. Eye x To x Eye

"Don't be too sad, Shalnark," Shizuku comforted him blankly, "anyone would have fallen for it."

"Anyone but me," he replied as he pouted, "I can't believe Omakage fooled me with that fake Retsu puppet he made! How was I supposed to know he had a backup for us to follow?"

"I suppose this means he went after the real one, then?"

The two of them walked through the buildings of the city, glancing around for any chance sighting of their targets. After following a fake puppet, they had lost track of where they had originally been, having had not felt the need to place a tracker or marker.

"Right. Let's get to her before he can do anything stupid...again." He raced off, Shizuku close behind. "We can't let him get the upper hand again. Who knows what other tricks he has up his sleeve."

"We already know all of his abilities, right?"

"...I hope so."

* * *

"So that was it all along!" Killua yelled at Omakage as he swiped at his legs. The puppeteer jumped up and nearly kicked Killua in the chin if not for his quick reflexes. They backed off from one another and stood their ground.

They had been fighting for only two minutes, and yet Killua could see the blood drizzling down Omakage's neck. He was already wounded from Retsu's stab in the mansion, not to mention the fire, yet he still stood his own ground.

_I shouldn't be too surprised. He was a Spider._

Off to the side, Retsu stood over Gon's unconscious body, tending to the wound on his head. She looked up every other second to see if Killua was still okay.

_He's doing all of this for me, despite what Omakage showed him...Killua, please, hold on!_

Omakage grinned through bloodied teeth. "You have it all figured out now, huh, lover boy? Well then, please do share my brilliance."

Killua gladly took the restful moment. "Everything that had happened was real, up until me and Retsu hid in that back room of the theatre. You cloaked us from the Spider members and sent them chasing after a fake Retsu, myself having abandoned her. Then, when the fake Shalnark took the real Retsu, you kidnapped her and gave him a fake Retsu, which me and fake Gon followed."

"I told you it was brilliant." Omakage took pride in his devious work. "I watched everything like it was a movie. The real Gon was a slight annoyance, but I easily took care of him by summoning an old puppet I had made of another criminal from Meteor city, one with power the likes of Phinks. I couldn't have him breaking you away from my spell, now, could I?"

Killua felt his anger boil. "Why? Why all of this?! Why don't you just leave us alone?!" He raced at Omakage and sliced through the front of his tunic. Omakage countered by swinging his leg up and hitting Killua in the cheek with his ankle.

The ex-assassin slid back a foot before regaining his composure and pounded the man's side. Omakage retaliated by cursing under his breath and kneeing Killua in the gut. Both winced in pain and stepped away from their opponent.

"You don't know? Still?" Omakage chuckled, though it was raspy. "My collection isn't complete. I'll have to restart, beginning with the collection of your eyes, then Gon's. Next will be your dear friends – Kurapika and Leorio."

"Killua," Retsu called out, "are you okay?! Did he hurt you?!"

The young man spat out a chunk of gooey blood. "Not enough to do any real damage. Don't worry, I will win this fight."

"Oh, please," Omakage snorted, "look at yourself!"

"As if you're any better."

"Good point. I guess I'll have to finish this quickly." Omakage reached into a back pocket and pulled out a knife – a Ben's knife. "I suppose I never told you that Kururo taught me a few moves while I was with the Genei Ryodan."

He dashed at Killua and swiped at him. Killua dodged back and forth, making sure to stay far away from the point.

_I might be immune to poison, but enough nicks and my blood loss could be fatal! I can't risk it, not with Gon and Retsu's lives at stake!_

"Why the Genei Ryodan?" He had to find a way to distract Omakage while he readied himself – he would have to go full on assassin mode to finish off the killer. "Why go to all this trouble to take their eyes? What made them so special?"

Killua's plan worked, and Omakage slowed down. "They were all special in their own way." He and Killua began to circle around one another.

"Kururo's eyes were a deep, dark greyish brown that was very rare, filled with strength and an eerie determination. Machi had the eyes of a newly picked lavender, and yet they were as cold as ice itself. Pakunoda's eyes were soft but firm, giving off a bittersweet feel. Uvogin had the eyes of an experienced and trained fighter, a Hercules of the dark side."

"Franklin had understanding eyes that were wise, but with a crazy side. Feitan's sadistic gaze was as zealous as the greatest of murderers. Phinks had the eyes of a sheer brute that was spawned from hot tempers like coal from a fire. Nobunaga's stare could pierce through steel like a sword of diamond, sharp, edged and unfathomable. Shalnark's eyes were filled with a vibrant innocence, yet tainted with a bright emerald shine, as glossy as newly poured blood."

_Okay, this guy has a seriously messed up obsession._

"All of them were so very important to me," he finished, "as are yours and your friends. You will all fall down to ME!"

He lunged at Killua, ready to stab the Ben's knife right down his throat.

"I don't think so."

Before Omakage could stop his futile attack, Killua's _nen_ was already lowering the temperature. His eyes became dark and menacing, and with one swift movement, his sharpened nails shot into Omakage's stab wound.

"No more games."


End file.
